My Turn
by Phoenix Charm
Summary: SKREVET AF RIKKE94 BOGGGNASKER .Handlingen hænger ikke sammen med saga'en. Dette er om Bella's tanker om hvornår hun bliver forvandlet til en vampyr. Personligt, er det skide fedt skrevet af en 16årige, seriøst læs den, Hun fortjener mere credit folkens


**My Turn**

Mine øjne var ikke længere den mørkebrune nuance, som Edward altid havde kigget så dybt ind i. Som om han forsvandt i dem, med et blik der fik mine ben til at ryste og min hjerne til at koble fra. Mine øjne var blod røde, ligesom hans egne var når han led af sult. Ligesom hele familien Cullens, og alle andre vampyrers for den sags skyld. Jeg løftede hånden op til mit ansigt, og lod en feminin bleg hånd glide over min kind. Siden hvornår var mine kindben blevet så høje og markerede? Mit ansigt føltes hårdere mod min hånd, og selvom det ikke var noget jeg selv kunne mærke, vidste jeg bare at jeg for en hver anden ville jeg være umenneskelig kold at røre ved. Mit hår så mørkere ud. Tykkere ud. Jeg blev dog enig med mig selv om, at det måtte være på grund af den drastiske forandring af min hudfarve. Mine læber matchede mine øjne, og bare farven fik mig til at mærke hvordan sulten blev større. Jeg kiggede ned af min krop som så, så feminin ud. Den lignede dårligt min gamle krop. Den klodsede pige som faldt over hver en ting, var ingen steder at se. Hver en lille bevægelse jeg lavede, fik andre til at blegne. Jeg fik det til at se så… yndefuldt ud. En af de mange ting jeg havde beundret så meget hos Edward. Et smil spillede over mine blod røde læber, da jeg var færdig med at finde ud af hvordan mit vampyr-jeg så ud. Jeg var som ham nu. Det var det jeg hele tiden havde ønsket mig, og om muligt var det bedre end jeg havde forestillet mig.

Jeg vågnede med et sæt, der fik mig til at sætte mig op i sengen i en rasende fart. Jeg havde glemt at Edward lå ved siden af mig. Først da han satte sig op ved min side, ænsede jeg ham. Mit hjerte bankede af sted. Jeg havde haft denne drøm flere gange her for tiden. Hvor lang tid skulle jeg vente før det faktisk blev til virkelighed? Ventetiden var ulidelig. Der gik ikke en dag, hvor jeg ikke tænkte på at jeg bare blev ældre, mens Edward forblev i sine 17 fantastiske år. Edwards kolde hånd gled over min kind, og hans gyldenbrune øjne fangede hurtigt mine. "Mareridt?" Spurgte han uroligt. Selvfølgelig kunne han høre hvor hurtigt mit hjerte bankede, hvilket ville give ham god grundt til at tro, at jeg havde haft mareridt. Endda et forfærdeligt et. Dette var bare ikke tilfældet. Det var en drøm. En fantastisk drøm, som jeg elskede at drømme, men hadede at vågne op fra. Jeg kiggede ham ind i øjnene, imens mit hoved forsigtigt bevægede sig mod højre, så til venstre og derefter mod højre igen. Edwards øjenbryn rynkede sig svagt, da han tydeligt ikke forstod min pludselige opvågning, hvis det ikke var mareridt jeg havde haft. "Intet af betydning" Mumlede jeg til ham, imens jeg forsigtigt lagde mig ned igen. Jeg orkede ikke endnu et skænderi med ham, om hvornår det blev min tid. Han vandt altid, selvom han vidste, lige så vel som jeg selv gjorde, at min tid ville komme hurtigere end han ville have. Edward måtte havde hørt hvordan mit hjerte var vendt tilbage til dets normale tempo, for han lagde sig uden brok, ned ved siden af mig igen. Desuden var jeg heller ikke nogen god løgner. Hvis jeg stak ham en løgn, ville han se igennem den med det samme. I det tilfælde kunne det være lige meget om han kunne læse mine tanker. Jeg tog blidt fat i hans arm som en hentydning. Edward trak dynen henover os, hvorefter han lagde armen om mig. Jeg ville højst sandsynligt komme til at fryse en smule, men for at være ærlig, så var det altid værd at fryse i hans selskab. Jeg lukkede øjnene i, selvom jeg havde på fornemmelsen at jeg ikke ville kunne falde i søvn lige med det samme igen. Mit hoved var efterhånden fyldt til randen med drømme, tanker og ideer om alt hvad der havde at gøre med mig selv og mit vampyr-jeg at gøre. Det skulle ske hurtigere, end hvad Edward havde i tankerne. Jeg havde ikke i sinde at vente meget længere. Jacob skulle desuden heller ikke få sin vilje. Hvis det stod til ham, skulle jeg forblive menneske til evig tid, også kunne han kun håbe på at Edward ville droppe mig i længden fordi jeg var blevet gammel og grå. Det ville allerede se forkert ud hvis en 20-arig kvinde rendte rundt med en teenager. I hvert fald i mine øjne. Jeg ville ikke gå hen og bliver meget ældre end Edward. På en måde vidste jeg dog godt at Edward aldrig ville give slip på mig på grund af min alder. Det var efterhånden gået op for mig, hvor meget han elskede mig. Det var ubetinget. Men jeg kunne ikke blive ved med at gå rundt og give Jacob håb, bare fordi Edward ikke ville forvandle mig. Det ville ikke være fair. Ikke for nogen af os. Edward var den person der var skabt for mig, lige meget hvor hårdt dette måtte være at se i øjnene for Jacob. Han trængte til at komme videre. Jeg kunne ikke se nogen bedre måde at få det til at ske, end forvandlingen af mig. Jacob fortjente så meget bedre. Jeg kneb øjnene hårdt sammen, i håb om at falde i søvn snart. Disse tanker var begyndt at drive mig til vanvid…


End file.
